Spoby - I'm Dating Toby
by PLLSpobyLover
Summary: My first fanfiction.. so im sorry if it's bad...


Spencer's POV:

It had been a week since I kissed Toby infront of my mom, Melissa and Mrs Ackard and yet I still haven't told the girls. Maybe it's because I'm nervous of what they would think? I really have no clue.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Toby said, disturbing me from my thoughts.

"Uh, Nothing. What makes you think I'm thinking about something?" I say.

"Um, because you spaced out for like a minute that's something you never do. Unless you're thinking about something or you literally just zone out." He replied.

Well that is true, I never space out for no reason. Toby knew me so well for only being together a few weeks, this is why I love him. Its funny how weeks ago I thought he killed Ali and now I love him.

"Look I know I said I wasn't ready to tell the girls, but the guilt is eating me alive. I feel like I need to tell them." I don't know why I'm even telling him this, it was my idea to not tell them.

"Hey look, I've said this before and I'm only going to repeat it once more okay? You can tell the girls if you want, they are your friends and it must hurt keeping this from them." He kissed me to re-assure me.

"Thank you" I smiled

Few minutes Later:

Hanna's POV:

I had to go and borrow Spencer's notes because, let's face it, I never take notes and Spencer's are easier to understand.

I knock on the Hastings' door and it opens by itself. 'Okay, maybe they accidently left it open. –A is not here' I quickly thought to myself. I went upstairs to Spencer's door and heard her….. Giggling?

Wait… No Way! Toby Cavanaugh? Hmmmm

"This is interesting." I mumbled curious and left

Next day:

Spencer's POV:

I walked up with my lunch to the table with the other girls. I was planning on telling them about Toby and I later on when they came over to study.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Spence." Aria said.

My phone chimed, could it be Toby, could it be –A?

I looked at the girls and reached out for my phone. Thank god, only Toby I tried to hide my smile but I had this feeling I failed and the girls saw the smile that was obviously painted onto my face.

"Who is it?" Hanna asked curiously.

"Oh.., No-one just my mom saying that she isn't going to be home until later.

But something told me Hanna didn't buy that. She has been acting strange all morning but I didn't question it.

"You sure Spence? Because it seems like, with that smile you had, a boy texted you." Hanna said. Trust Hanna to say something like that.

"I'm sure Han" I say, looking at Emily and Aria, and laying my phone on the table.

"Anyway, so are you guys still coming to mines after school to study?" I ask

"Yeah I should be, I could be late though. Not entirely sure how long, but I will be there." Emily said

Then, whilst we were talking, my phone went off. I checked it, Toby.

"I have to take this" I said to the girls, after I saw them nod, which indicated to take the call, I went away to a corner and took the call.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask

"Good, so are you telling the girls tonight?"

"That's the plan. Whether I go through with it, is the problem."

"Look Spence, I may not know your friends all too well, but something I do know about them is that, they care for you, and will support you with anything. I assure you, you have nothing to worry about."

"When did you make that speech up?" I joke

"Just then." He laughs and I follow his laughter.

As soon as I stop laughing, the bells rings.

"Look I need to go but I'll talk to you before they come over. Okay?"

"Sure, now get to class. I'll see you then. Bye." Then with that I hang up and walk to French, catching up with Hanna and Emily.

2 hours later:

I got home and tried to call Toby, and it went straight to voicemail. The girls were going to be over in an hour, and I still had no idea if I wanted to tell them about Toby and I and how would I tell them. I was freaking out on the inside, and Toby was meant to be the one to talk me into this, why isn't he picking up? I tried texting him, calling him more and nothing!

I try to talk myself into telling them, but again, more fear about how they would react. Why is this so hard, just to convince myself?

I just get started on the studying that the girls and I will be doing when they arrive, when I get a sudden knock on my door.

Hanna's POV:

I'm getting ready to go over to Spencer's to study, but I decide to leave earlier to confront her about Toby and her.

"Mom, I'm going over to Spencer's to study, will be back in a few hours!" I shout, and then leave.

I drive over to Spencer's, and knock on her door.

She opens the door and I say immediately

" I need to talk to you about something," and she lets me in.

Spencer's POV:

What is Hanna doing here early, what does she need to talk to me for? Does she know about…? No, she can't unless… –A? Oh god… this is going to be interesting.

"Listen, yesterday night, I came by your house to ask for your notes, your door was open, so I started worrying incase –A was in your house, so, I went upstairs and I kind of saw you and Toby hanging out." Hanna rushed out, that I almost couldn't understand what she said.

When I finally understood what she was saying, I cursed under my breath.

"Damn" I muttered

"Well…." She says impatiently "what's going on between you two?"

"I was planning on telling you all tonight" I stalled.. "Toby and I are… together" I breathed, it felt so good to get it out, and finally say it.

"Really? You and Toby Cavanaugh?!" she squealed

"Calm down Hanna, yes, me and Toby Cavanaugh."

I hear a knock at the door,

"Is that the girls?" Hanna Asked

"Yeah.. they're early."

Why Is everyone early to everything today I wonder

I walk to the door and the girls just walk in,

"Sure, just come in then.."

We were studying for what seemed like 5 minutes, then Hanna says to me

"So….. when are you going to tell them Spence?"

Trust Hanna to bring up something like this now…

"Tell us what?" Aria replies

"Yeah, what wrong Spence? Is it –A?" Emily added.

Well the time is now, I can't stall any longer, all of them are looking at me. Well here I go.

"Me and….me and Toby Cavanaugh are dating.." I confessed

I looked away, expecting there to be an outbreak, but to my surprise, there isn't

"You and Toby?" Emily asked

"Yes…"

"How did this happen? What led to this?" Aria chimed in

"Yeah Spence, you never filled me in on all the backstory, how did you to begin to be?"

I breathe, explaining everything, the motel, the scrabble game, sleeping in the same bed and the final thing that kiss in front of everyone at the carnival.

"No way? In front of your mom? Is that why she's pissed at you?" Hanna asked

"Basically yes, she's saying how he's a bad influence and she doesn't know what I see in him" I chortle

The doorbell goes, and my face turns into a very confused one

"Who would that be?" Aria questioned

I walk up to the door and open it and see the one man in the world I love.

"Hey, what you doing here?" I say motioning to the girls

"Auww look, its Spencies lover boy" Hanna joked

"So you told them? I never thought you would've gotten the courage to." Toby smirked

"Well… after that wonderful speech you gave me this afternoon, how couldn't I?

I look into his beautiful eyes, and I seem to get lost in them, forgetting about all my problems, forgetting about whoever was there.

We both lean in, and forget about my friends, and we kiss. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, and everything seemed to disappear. When we finish kissing, we hear coughing.

"You do know we are still here?" Hanna teased and we blushed.

Ignoring Hanna I ask "Call you later?"

"Of course, whenever you need to." He smiled

"Bye" I kissed him goodbye and closed the door, smiling so much I could be mistaken for crazy.


End file.
